With Blind Eyes
by grapenut01
Summary: You may turn a blind eye to those things you don't want to see, but there's always someone watching when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

She had always thought that if she could just get him to really open his eyes and look around he would finally see what everyone else saw. She loved him, she desired him, she craved for him, and she lived for him. He was the reason she got up every single day. She served her human filled pies to the people of London everyday in the hopes that he would one day notice her. Every single thing she ever did was for him, but he never noticed, never even cared to think of anyone else besides himself. The one thing she couldn't have seen was that he was selfish. She saw the good in him, the bad, the beautiful, the genius, the dark, she saw everything but the thing she refused to acknowledge.

She also didn't realize that she herself was just as selfish as he was. She lied about his wife because she wanted him for herself, she thought of the idea of putting his customers into her pies so she could make money in a more decent way then selling her body like she'd been doing. She took the lad in because she wanted a son but was incapable of having one herself. Mrs. Lovett was indeed one of the most selfish woman in London, she would do quite nicely with that barber above her shop.

All the customers noticed the sudden change, not only with Mrs. Lovett's shop, but with the woman herself. She was happier and her pies got better as soon as the mystery barber had appeared. They all figured something was going on between the two. The people's rumors fueled her hope that he would come to his senses and see that she was waiting for him. The customer's weren't blind and noticed immediately that if there was a relationship between the two it wasn't one of the most desirable kind. He hardly looked at her and she practically threw herself at his feet.

The boy, Toby, noticed things that others did not. He of course noticed the looks his mum would give the demon barber. He didn't approve of them being together like he suspected they were. He noticed much more than his mum suspected he did. He noticed the men that would leave her room at obscene hours of the night before she had enough money to stop, he noticed the men that wouldn't come back from their shave and he also noticed the anger radiating from the barber. But he never noticed his mum's skirts with droplets of blood splattered on them from the men that never left Sweeney's shop alive.

He noticed all. She may have thought him blind to her blatant advances, but she was gravely mistaken. He noticed the way she looked at him, how she tied her corset tighter when she knew he was watching, the look in her eyes as she stared at him thinking his mind was wandering. Oh yes' he noticed every single thing she did to get his attention, but he also noticed the things she did behind his back when she thought him out or sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

He noticed the men of London leaving her room late in the night. She thought she could hide that from him, but he heard every noise that was made from below his shop, he heard every soft cry that escaped her lips, every suppressed groan the men held in, he heard the little sigh she would make when the pies shop door shut signaling the man of the night was gone. He also would hear her door open and listen to her walking into her shop, the clang of the glass and the soft thud of the hidden bottle of whiskey in her top cabinet. He heard everything that his neighbor did.

She did her best to make sure no one was aware of what happened after hours. She made sure the men didn't come inside until Sweeney wasn't pacing which meant he had to have fallen asleep. She would make sure to get her money from them before they even entered her room, while afterwards she would quickly push them out her bedroom door and wait for them to leave before going into her shop. She would make as little noise as she could as she got out her glass and the hidden bottle of whiskey before collapsing into a booth and drinking herself into forgetfulness.

He would hear everything from the couch he slept on in the parlor. It would start with one glass that would turn into more as she began to cry harder. He didn't know how to help the woman he called his mum. Sometimes he would sit in a dark corner on the floor in the shop and watch her, his knees held tight against his chest and he would just watch her. After she passed out the barber would come down, put her glass and bottle of whiskey away then wipe her tearstained cheeks and carry her to her room. Neither ever noticed him hidden away.

She would awaken in the morning feeling terrible but plastering on her cheerful facade so no one could see what she kept inside of her. She would fix everything up and occasionally wonder how she'd managed to put everything away and put herself to bed and not remember a thing about it. She was just glad she never woke up with a strange man in her bed that she never bothered to give it a second thought. She never noticed the man lurking up the stairs listening to her every move intently. She never noticed the lad glancing at her with worry when her back was turned.

He may have been able to hear everything that went on below his shop but he never really knew why she drank and cried at night. He just figured it was because of what she was doing, he never would have thought she cried for him. She drank because of her desperate need for him. She tried to forget but each drink just made him that much more pronounced in her mind. It became a bad habit that she couldn't break until he noticed her, without losing her sanity.


End file.
